Shattered Existance
by zeltronica
Summary: Ranma has been having problems dealing with his life ditches his problems at an airport then decides to leave on a trip to find his/her way where will he go and how long until he finally returns home... Rated M since has some strong adult subject matter. Not a Ranma rage leave forever fic! Pairing: Ranma/Herb (Alter-reality) mild O.O.C.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters depicted herein. Those rights belong to Rumiko. However, any I add do belong to me…_

_All I can tell you is that I am in a bad way right now and needed to release it in the best way I know how…and that's through my favorite character in the anime universe._

**Shattered**

**Existence**

**S-E ch:1**

It was summertime in the month of August, the weather hot and dry with seemingly no relief in sight over Japan. Of course, in other parts of the world drought was taking hold: the price of corn rising and raising food costs; the Mississippi river dwindling away to nothing… But if one was to go to Nerima, Japan and visit the Tendo estate, they would meet one person who didn't have much time to worry about the world's problems since he had his own personal problems with emotional scars that no one could understand or even see.

The Tendo estate is a rather large location within Nerima, Tokyo and one of the most well-known homes. It included a sizable house with an adjoining dojo and a white wall spanning the property's boundaries with one gated entrance bearing a sign that read: "The Tendo Dojo, home of the School of Indiscriminate Grappling," which was similar to the art the other family that shared the home, the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

Fall leaves had started to turn and fall to the sidewalk in the backyard of the estate, the koi pond shimmering in the light of the sun. A lone figure with a pigtail sat looking to the water. He was a young man, his eyes a steel grey. His clothes consisted of a pair of blue silk slacks and a red Chinese-style silk shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a white muscle shirt that showed off his chiseled chest. His feet bare and nearby sat a dusty traveling pack. The Tendo home itself showed little signs of life, since the family and almost everyone else they knew—including the Amazons, the Kunos and the other fiancées—had all left on a trip to China. Wait, why wasn't Ranma with the family as they headed to China, you ask? I mean, it seems like the perfect time to try and get the curse cured. Genma probably did all he could to encourage his son to go along; however, on the day of their departure, Ranma had ditched them at the airport to get some time to himself away from fiancées and family.

Ranma continued to stare into the koi pond, casually reaching over to pick up a small, flat stone. He proceeded to skip it across the water, where it bounced three times before dropping below the surface. It settled at the bottom, causing a koi to swim to it rather quickly before swimming off to the other side of the pond. Watching this, the boy sighed to himself. Depression weighed heavily on his shoulders. He finally stood up from his spot, picking up his pack and heading for the house. Upon entering, he listened for any signs of life. Noting none could be heard, he let a bittersweet chuckle escape his lips as he headed to the guest room; his feet barely made a sound as he walked. Once he finally entered the room, he tossed the pack down next to his rolled-up futon and turned to go to the dojo.

The inside of the Tendo dojo was what one could expect of a traditional design: the school motto was properly displayed on the wall and two large sliding windows stood at the very back, facing the street. A door for challengers to enter was also in the back, as it was located just next to the street. Ranma entered the dojo, reaching over to turn on the lights. However, he sighed to himself since nothing happened and it remained somewhat dark. _'Yeah, that's right. They turned off all the power to save money while they were away,' _Ranma reminded himself. Looking around, he padded further into the large space. Ranma soon turned his gaze to a small break in the wall that could be seen thanks to the light of the dojo's windows. Walking over to the crack, he placed his hand over the break, remembering how Akane's delicate but powerful left fist broke right through the wood panel.

~My name's Akane. Want to be friends? I am just so glad you're not a boy.~ Those words rang through his thoughts as he reminisced about his first days at the Tendo dojo and meeting the girl who would be his fiancée and possible wife for the rest of his life.

"'Friends,' she said… haha," Ranma chuckled lightly to himself. He staggered momentarily, falling to one knee, as a sparkle of a tear fell from his right eye. Quickly wiping it away, he forced himself to stand, his heart aching and the back of his throat feeling as if it had been closed off by some unseen force. He shook it off before going into a regime of varying kata to try and deal with years of regrets and pain and sorrow. After what seemed to be hours, Ranma finally called it quits and heading back to the house, punching the door frame of the dojo as he left in frustration. Upon entering, he found the kitchen and turning the cold water faucet. A screeching sound was heard from the pipe, yet nothing came out…not even a single drop.

"Damn, guess they turned _everything_ off," Ranma noted to himself. Walking out of the kitchen, he sat down by the table. Lying his head down, his stomach growled in protest to remind him it needed food. He raised his head, standing from the table and walking back upstairs to the guest room. Once there, he immediately dumped out his pack, searching through its holdings and tossing things to the floor. He then turned his attention to the closet. Opening it, he found a white piggy bank his father used to store change. He dumped its contents, only for dust and lint to fall out.

The raven-haired boy sighed to himself. Stand up from his spot, he then headed out of the guest room and quickly arrived at the door to the room of the middle sibling of the Tendo sisters. The sign on the door read "Nabiki." Ranma started to reach for the door handle; however, he pulled his hand back as if it were a viper ready to strike. He quickly clenched his fist.

"You're better than that," he chided himself as he headed back downstairs. Walking outside, he found himself at the koi pond once more. Ranma reached down, cupping his hands to collect some of the pond water. Bringing it over his head, he let it pour down on himself. His transformation happened in an instant. Emotions that were already heavy suddenly seemed to rush back in full force. His female side, for whatever reason, always caused things to become amplified when depression reared its ugly head. He, now she, stood up and headed for the house yet again. Once inside, she then crossed through the first floor, exiting via the front door. As she moved down a familiar street, the aromas of foods carried on the wind attacked her sense of smell. Finally, after thirty minutes of walking, she found a familiar dumpling stand. The gentleman running it was a large individual; his mustache reminded her of Soun, but older. He was busily tending to his craft, soon turning his deep brown eyes towards her.

The man gazed skeptically at the familiar redhead. He noted her usual cheerful smile and sparkling blue eyes had been replaced by sad, dull ones. Her outfit seemed dull as well, as if it needed to be washed. Of course he knew by now that the girl in question was really a boy (though he played ignorant, casually cutting the gender-bending martial artist a break here and there).

"You okay, miss?" came the cook's concerned words while Ranma stepped closer to the stand, looking over the menu. Her hands were held in front of her stomach as she twiddled her index fingers.

Ranma tried to give a falsely cheery smile. "Neh-no, nothing's wrong…I was, well…you know what? Forget it." She then turned to leave.

"Now, hold on a minute. You forgot your money at home again, didn't you?" the cook called to the fleeing girl.

Ranma swallowed, turning to face the man before giving a slight nod. "Yeah. Kinda was hungry and left without grabbing my money before heading here."

"Ah. Well, you're in luck. I just happen to have some extra potstickers I was just about to throw out if you want them," the cook offered, fully aware that the redhead in question was lying to him. He had gotten to know her as time went on and felt deep sympathy for her.

Ranma eyed the man, her expression turning slightly cheerful. "You sure, Mr. Yamagi? I wouldn't want to take from your sales."

"There's that smile. And yes, I'm sure, kiddo," Yamagi replied as he packed up some dumplings and grabbed a bottle of tea to go with them.

Ranma just watched on as her acquaintance worked, taking the drink in hand that he offered along with the box containing the food that she craved. The aging cook the gazed at her expectantly. "Thanks, Mr. Yamagi I appreciate this. I'll make sure my brother comes by to pay for it later."

"Anytime. Tell him hello for me, won't you?" Yamagi requested as he watched the young redhead dash away from his stand.

As she left, Ranma called back over her shoulder, food and drink in hand. "Yeah, sure, I'll tell him when he gets back from China."

Moving on, the redhead soon arrived at a familiar park. Finding a spot by a fountain, she sat down and started in on her meal. Her gaze settled on a familiar trashcan into which she and her fiancée had been tossing trash shortly after leaving Dr. Tofu's office and having an argument. Her gaze fell to her food as she ate slowly, taking small sips of her drink between bites.

"Why do I do these things?" she questioned herself out loud, pain piercing deeply through her heart as she thought on how she obtained her food. Her thoughts flooded with images, even the painful truth that it was her who was partly to blame for Ryoga's curse: a simple mistake of not paying attention while chasing her father.

Ranma continued to eat despite her thoughts. Finally finding the box empty, she tossed it to the ground and leaned back against the park bench. _'Why must I always lie to protect myself? And why can't anyone ever believe me when I am telling the truth? Why must I be ashamed every time I am a girl? Why do I still have to worry that my own mother is going to take my head nearly every night if I don't measure up to being a man among men? Why can't that tomboy ever listen to my side of the story for once? Why can't Pops stop being a trainer and be a father? And why can't I make my own fucking decisions?' _she asked herself bitterly.

She had watched her peers with whom she attended school, their lives seeming to play out so easily…couples loving in secret and on their own while others worked small jobs, seemingly happy with the money they made to buy games or go to concerts. They had choices and opportunities to do whatever they wanted. What did she have to look forward to? As far as she was concerned, nothing at all. Unlike her peers, she never had a choice. Every decision was made for her. The only thing she had going for her was her prowess in the Art, a testament to her father's legacy. The sole heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts…a path that was forced on her from the age of five (though to be more realistic, from the time she was born).

"Nothing good ever really came of any of it," Ranma lamented, as all the Art seemed to bring her were more problems. It left her with a phobia of cats, an animal she once loved as a young child, a female curse that was the source of endless criticism from her father for nearly four years, an entire brigade of fiancées and other unwanted suitors, not to mention all the various enemies she had made along the way without even trying to. Her hands were left stained with the blood of the lord of the Phoenix tribe, Saffron. Though he wasn't truly dead and had been revived, she couldn't shake the fact that she had killed a man…something she swore never to do. Yet somehow fate made her break that promise, though she almost broke it once before when it came to Mikado, who had forcibly taken her first ever kiss that should have gone to the one she finally decided to marry when the time was right.

Ranma set her tea on the ground before lying down on the bench and closing her eyes. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out. "No one truly cares about what really happens to me…they just go through the motions," she told herself in a mere whisper. _'I__ could be raped in my female form and left for dead in a ditch and no one would care. Hell, they would probably say I had it coming. And if one of my rivals just happened upon me, they might be so kind as to deal the killing blow. Ryoga would accuse me of cheating on Akane with a man and try and beat me to death,' _she thought darkly, bile building at the back of her throat at the mere idea of such an incident.

~You have Kasumi. She would care…she would miss you,~ a voice in her head called out from the far reaches of her mind.

_'Yeah, you're probably right…she's the only reason I even continue to try and live through this miserable existence. I live not to harm her. She's like her namesake, mist. She hasn't a clue, seeming to exist in her own little world where everything is perfect. Yet she is the wisest woman I have ever met and the most caring'. _Ranma opened her eyes, looking to the sky above before sitting up.

"I can't do this anymore. I just don't have the strength needed to survive this crap anymore," she said aloud to no one as she stood up from her spot, a plan taking shape. Ranma returned to the Tendos' later in the evening and packed her things. She then left in the dead of night, stopping at a nearby gas station for some hot water before heading down one of the many roads leading west.

…To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well I apologize for the long wait between chapters.. but I was waiting on my beta-reader and well not sure what is going on with him.. and I am nearly at the point I have lost my way on nearly all my stories due to the wait time he is causing me. My usual chapter release was once a week.. then it became once a month and now once a year that isn't a very good track record and I apologize. -Zeltronica**

**Chapter Note: Well this chapter has been done about 2x months ago was waiting on a beta-reader for whom I have worked with for nearly two years now.. guess his life has turned hectic and hasn't the time to really do my edits anymore.. So I apologize now for this chapter may seem slightly rough due to the fact I will be self releasing, I did try to read through it several times and tried to catch all my errors and typo's some may get through anyways so I apologize ahead of time.**

**Beta-reader: **

**I am looking for someone who would be interested in beta-reading for me preferred someone who will keep in touch and get my chapter edits too me in a timely manner.. and if things come up they will give me word so I am not left to wonder if the chapter will be given back to me or not. **

_**(Also like to note real life happens and I am aware of these things just would like some assurance things will get done or do I need to find another editor for the time being.)**_

* * *

**S-E ch:2**

**Journey...**

After a short stop at his friend sometimes rival sensei Ninomiya Hinako he managed to arrange for a way to finish out his schooling while on his journey via a similar system Ryoga was known to use via the post master since he figured out it was important he have an education and an eventual college background, and a short stop to gather supplies thanks to the help his best friend Daisuke gave in talking his grandfather into giving him the supplies with the notion it would be paid back at a later date, Two days later he had arrived just west of Nagoya after walking several miles and then hitching a ride along the way with various individuals he had finally been dropped off in the middle of nowhere on a small dirt road. Once his last ride had driven off he ventured out into the woods. Looking too his surroundings he ventured a guess he was in a wooded area that was probably a fifteen miles walk too the town of Aisai, he walked around his potential camp sight noting a small river that ran just too the right of his camp, the trees themselves were dense and dry which posed potential for firewood that could be used to keep warm at night and cook his meals.

considering his location noting some rocks nearby he could use to build a fire pit so as to not start a wildfire, turning his gaze he considered a potential spot to setup a one room style tent of which he had hung from his shoulder in it's carrying case, also wearing his dusty traveling pack and carrying a large sports bag that carried the supplies he would need to survive along the way.

_'This could work for a little while I suppose.'_ he told himself as he shrugged off the tent's carrying case, and dropped his traveling pack on the ground as well as the sports bag he was holding taking a seat on the ground to give his tired legs a rest, his gaze fell too his pack noting the flap had come undone revealing textbooks and other school related supplies. His attention was called to thunder in the distance reminding him a possible storm was coming.

He sighed to himself taking his classic shirt off which peeled off of him thanks to the sweat that had built up due to the scorching heat he had endured throughout his trip deep inside the woods, then proceeded in getting up to get started on building camp as he knew he didn't have long, quickly retrieving the tent from it's container he went about setting it up taking care not to tear anything as he worked, once he had set it up he chuckled lightly at it's color realizing for the first time it was a camouflage hot pink instead of black with tiny anime style characters sparring at the bottom of the door flaps. He then went about moving everything inside opening up the sports bag he retrieved a small spade and got started on digging a shallow hole nearby his tent about four feet from the entrance of which he then went about gathering the rocks creating a circle, then went back to the utility bag putting the spade back in and retrieving a small hatchet at which he then went about gathering wood and other things that would help him out for the time being.

Several minutes went by as Ranma prepared his camp once finished he sat down on a stone he had found and carried over setting it just too the right of the firepit he had setup, he gazed around him the fresh clean air surrounding him seeming to calm his troubled mind, his gaze centered on the tent he would be using for shelter once again laughter erupted out of him as he couldn't help himself. "Dammit Dai' you ass-clown I told you nothing in pink!" shouted with a hint of laughter in his tone. Once calming himself he just shook his head. _'Beggars can't be choosers I sup'os'_ he observed in his thoughts he once again found himself chuckling at the mere thought of his goofy sometimes hentai high school friends.

Upon further consideration of his two friends and his family he let a sad sigh escape his lips. "Al'right maybe more then just Kasumi would care it's just they all have a funny way of showin' it." he said in a mere whisper to himself just as chirping of some nearby birds sounded off behind him breaking his thought process back to enjoying the wonderful environment Mother nature was so kind in providing.

Considering his family and rival's and would be suitors as he stood up and strolled into the tent preparing his bedding. _'I wonder if any of those baka's are gonna remember too visit Jusenkyo?'_ he questioned in his head since most times when finally in China he himself had somehow forgotten to go. even after the Saffron incident once again he realized he had forgotten to stop by the springs not that it would have done much good at the time, though the guide had recently contacted them via a letter saying Jusenkyo was getting back to normal since the waters had receded leaving the old springs just the way he had remembered; though Ranma wondered to himself how the guide knew if the springs were fixed or not since how would you test it without other humans and or animals too serve as guinea pigs.

The wind outside his tent had picked up slightly though it was still rather hot, the aqua-transsexual could smell the rain that would soon fall, he closed up the tent flaps then turned on his LED lantern, while retrieving his text books to begin working on the various subjects his sensei had suggested for his curricular needs.

**A Prince's return...**

Two days later in China at a rather large mysterious village similar to that of the Amazons located in the Byankala Mountain range, the village itself was a small agriculture village that surrounded the main palace where Musk men unfit for the life of a warrior farmed and or hunted, woman also worked the surrounding farm lands with their daughters, while those men born into the Musk and were chosen for military service were taken from their mother's at birth and raised in the main palace remaining segregated in order to train them into elite martial artist's. This society became so secretive that the world entirely forgotten them, as a magical pocket of subspace that was similar to the Hidden weapons technique kept them hidden only those people attuned to the ancient crafts and or invited could even hope to gaze upon the Dynasty the Musk had created. The current leader of the Musk the father of the Prince sometimes Princess Herb and his/her two eldest brother's ruled his people with an iron fist as any good emperor would though it would be speculated he was one cruel bastard he also had a love for his people and wished them success he had taken centuries just to build their numbers back after the last great battle his father had waged of which was a bitter war to fight off the advances that both the combined armies of the Phoenix and Amazon tribes when they jointly had hunted the Musk to all but extinction of which left the three ancient tribes of the Byankala range in shambles and the land forever scarred, though Mother nature did its best to heal said scars the land would never be the same from when the world was new.

Lime and Mint walked just behind their Master sometimes mistress casually gazing at the small houses that were built along the roadside that gave shelter too those of the Musk who wasn't deemed for the warrior life rather these were better for working on farms and or performing other menial tasks that the Musk's elite would never even lay a hand unless it was their whim.

A few of the men who saw their prince heading through towards the palace all gave a respecting salute since it was Herb who had made arrangements changing a few key aspects of his people's traditions when dealing with Musk who could not be considered fighters which usually entailed they be exiled from the village forever however instead he had made it so even a unworthy individual could still serve his people by performing productive tasks to better the kingdom in one way or another.

"They adore you Master." Lime called too his master sometimes mistress.

Lime a raven haired burly Human Hybrid tiger dressed in armor made in the color of tiger stripes, looked the age of seventeen but is nearly one hundred and thirty years old one of two highly trained and powerful retainers too the Musk Prince Herb serving as a body guard and a friend, while his partner Mint also looked seventeen years of age but also was one hundred and thirty years old, a small blue haired Human wolf Hybrid another highly skilled retainer dressed in blue silk Chinese style shirt with white silk pants.

Herb continued his forward momentum not bothering to reply to his companions words, his expression blank, a green aura radiated from him as his thoughts drifted to varying possibilities of why he had been summoned back to the palace by his father. _'Guess I had been gone nearly two and a half years now of course he would send word I needed to return.'_ he realized since he wasn't quite ready to return to the kingdom while he recuperated after the battle that toppled a mountain which left him in a weak state after being injured by the foreigner martial artist.

Herb looked to be the age eighteen too twenty but in truth he was two hundred years old, standing tall at five two his eye's an amber color, hair consisting of short white bangs, with two long strips of blue hair that framed his face, blue hair crowned the top of his head cotton candy pink colored hair served as his mane that was held back into a ponytail, a gold ornamental comb a musk chi artifact served to enhance his looks and increase his fighting power in the chi based arts (Though it also when in female form only served to enhance his beauty too those brave male's who dared to even set eye's upon his female half also lucky if she wasn't hidden under her cloak.), dressed in his traditional white and gold armor, a cape with a hood he sometimes used to hide his cursed half when and if she appeared thanks to cold water that sometimes tried to ambush him when he least expected it.

"I wonder if they will have a banquet prepared when we arrive?" Mint asked aloud as he walked along warily eying the villagers for potential trouble for his charge, once he was sure things were clear and they were nearly at the gate he allowed his guard to slip some.

Lime shook his head at his smaller counterpart. "I rather doubt it after all the harvests haven't been too great this year."

The chi-master snapped from his thoughts perking an intrigued brow. _'Who would have thought he actually has some inkling of how things work.' _he observed however he had no intention of encouraging his retainers knowledge in the internal workings of Musk agriculture and the politics surrounding them.

"Quiet both of you and pay attention to the task at hand." Herb called over his shoulder in a falsetto cruel display in order to show his people he was a strong leader and firmly in control of his subordinates.

Lime and Mint both looked to one another shrugging their shoulders as they really didn't see the point as who would even attempt an attack of their master so close to the palace gates to do so would surely be suicide. "Yes my lord!" they called in unison.

Meanwhile inside the palace up in one of the four higher floor's of the rather huge structure an aging man with amber eye's that resembled Herb wearing Musk royal colors and his signature battle armor which was made of leather's, a plated crown sat atop his graying head, his body however was finely chiseled despite his age he stood at a window of his quarters looking down on the surrounding village below watching as the rather large gates that connected with the encircling walls of the palace opened reveling three individuals walking proudly on the road, guards began lining up saluting the returning warriors a thin smile came to his lips, the doors to his quarters opened rather abruptly as rapid footsteps came as one of his many loyal guards came to a stop kneeling down on one knee.

"My Lord your heir has returned." the guard relayed, sparing a single glance too his king who continued to face the window.

The Musk king continued to watch as Herb and his retainer's disappeared under his view. "Thank you.. you may leave now." he called, as he turned from the window walking over to his beverage cabinet retrieving a small bottle pouring it's contents into the glass that sat atop the cabinets counter surface.

"Yes my Lord." the guard called as he stood and left promptly continuing past four royal guards who stood as protectors at either side of the door leading into the Royal suite.

The Royal suite was one of many though this one was unique as it was filled with all the pleasures anyone with royal taste would enjoy, it housed a rather large shelf with many books and scrolls on it's many shelves, a beverage cabinet, a bed capable of sustaining six people should the king have female company the rooms lighting was comprised of four oil lamps that hung from the ceiling, six portraits were displayed on the North wall one of the original Musk King and his loyal followers dressed in armor during a skirmish with the Amazon's, another portrait which displayed him in his younger days, a young woman that bore a strong resemblance too his son's female form, and one of a proud Herb after winning a chi mastery tournament and another of his son before he had left on his trip to experience the flesh of a female of which was the cause for bitter sweet thoughts as of late for he himself. After picking up his glass he took a drink, casually looking down at one of many objects sitting atop the cabinet in front of him a letter from a friend of his he had sent to keep track of his son's journey of which his son tried to conceal by saying he was just going for a walk.

"Oh my son you were always the heir I wanted so proud and arrogant.. like me never wanting to look the fool unlike your two brothers worthless retches who are only worthy of battle and will never be fit to lead this great dynasty." he spoke allowed too the air, taking yet another sip from his glass, while re-reading the words on the letter with his left index finger he placed it on the bearskin parchment on a name that was listed reading: Saotome Ranma, a bitter smile crossed his lips before finishing his drink setting the now empty glass down he picked up the letter rolling it up placing it just inside his belt as he then turned from the cabinet heading for the door opening it he then began heading for his Palaces state room, two of the guards protecting the entrance accompanied him as he walked.

**A Father's Love-**

**A Kings Responsibility...**

The Musk state room was a rather large room a long table that was low to the stone floor sat at it's center with several small furs surrounded said table serving as seating, fur rugs hung on the wall', along with weapon displays and tapestries depicting the Musk's Dynasty crest, two large doors served as an entrance and exit a huge banner hung over the door from the ceiling, on the wall overlooking the main courtyard of the palace just three floors down from the Kings personal living quarters was a rather large balcony for which one could view the courtyard below. The room's occupants consisted of Herb and his retainer's no one else was allowed in with exception of four guards that guarded the entrance.

Lime looked around the unfamiliar room since he rarely had the honor to even set foot inside the ruling chamber where many a war had been planned out, even a small victory over Beijing had also been planned in this very room. Mint just stood there by his partners side the locking ladle and pail in hand as his master had entrusted him with holding them for the time being, while Herb was over at the liqueur cabinet that sat on the east wall pouring himself some ale into a small glass, of which he drank it slowly while waiting patiently for his father to arrive.

After sometime had passed voices of the four guards saluting their king could be heard through the doors, of which said doors cracked open with exception of Herb his retainer's faced the door giving a salute in greeting too the aging king as he strolled in.

The sound of the doors closing could be heard as Herb watched on as his father strolled closer into the room. "Lime Mint leave us." he ordered.

"That will not be necessary they may stay my son." the king called now standing within arms reach of his son of which both Lime and Mint dropped their salute stepping aside over to one wall leaving both Herb and his father some space when the king waved them off with his left hand.

The king studied his son for a moment in silence, of which Herb didn't directly meet his scrutinizing gaze. "I would offer you a drink my son however would appear you helped yourself.. you have been gone for nearly two years only returning now.. Did your journey help you in preparing for the indoctrination ceremony?"

"I believe so I am ready." Came Herbs careful reply, turning his head to face his father, of which the man just gave a slim smile.

King kept a cool expression, as he walked past his son preparing himself a drink from the beverage cabinet. "Well I am sad to inform you that the girl we found has withdrawn her want to be your wife and has returned to her people."

"When did this happen did she say why?" Herb questioned as it surprised him as he never would have thought anyone would refuse him due to his lineage and power.

The king after filling his glass lifted it to his lips taking a drink savoring it before allowing himself to swallow, turning to face his son. "She felt that the marriage wouldn't work out due too your last battle two years ago.. not too mention your long absence."

"I.. how did you find out about that battle?" Herb questioned turning a scornful eye too his retainer's who immediately waved their hands in a warding fashion. "Don't look at us we would never have sent word without telling you first my Lord." both retainers called in unison.

The king relished at the simple fear his son could put into two of his most trusted companion's, before calling his son's attention back to himself. "Don't look too them as if they are disloyal rather I had sent someone to keep an eye on you and I must say from everything I have read your battle with that outsider was legendary I am very proud of you to say the least." he said as he sipped his drink keeping a firm eye on his son noting the fire in the young mans eye's as he seethed with impotent anger.

"You sent someone too spy on me in secret without even telling me did you not trust in me that I could handle myself out in the wilds or have faith in me?" Herb responded managing to keep his ire from reverberating in his words.

The king continued too remain calm. "No... I must admit I was concerned when you abruptly left in secret considering you were supposed to interview your future spouse the following day I will admit too that.. I had every confidence you could handle anything you might have to face on your own."

"I see.. how much have you been told of that battle?" Herb questioned his temper subsiding slightly realizing it was a mistake to not have told anyone where he was going the day before he was to give an interview.

The king retrieved the letter handing it too his son. "Read it yourself my son." he then turned to the cabinet refilling his glass, while his son read the letter.

Crumpling the letter in his right fist his temper renewing as the letter detailed everything from Jusenkyo on too the point he had journeyed too Japan to speak with the aging Ke Lun and onwards too the events surrounding the Kettle of which helped to unlock both his and his opponents curse's.

"So what happens now Father I am sure you didn't call me here to see how I was doing?" Herb questioned turning to face his father an reddish aura forming around him. The king after taking yet another drink from his glass looked too his son a blank expression too his features, Lime and Mint looked on backing up backs flat against the wall as the air in the room seemed to grow cold.

"Well there really isn't an easy way of explaining a subject like this-" The king started to speak, as he was interrupted by his son. "A situation like what Father?"

The king kept his composure at the interruption. "Your battle though legendary comes as a great tragedy-" he started to speak once again finding himself interrupted

"What do yo-" Herb ceased speaking as his father held up his left hand, giving a stern gaze.

The king continued speaking once he was sure his son would keep quiet. "As I was saying your battle with the outsider comes with a great tragedy.. When the outsider had defeated you he did you a disservice by allowing you to live and because of this I am very sorry since I have failed to explain to you the consequences of such a defeat I never expected you to ever be defeated even if by some fluke chance, much less too be left alive after such a battle."

"Consequences what consequences?" Herb questioned eying his father, who was now taking another sip of his drink.

The king set his now empty glass down on the cabinet behind him feeling slight pain at what action he must take. "The fact of the matter is you stand before me a defeated warrior which has put a stain on the honor of our dynasty, while as I said before your battle was legendary I as a king have to uphold tradition." he explained pausing to make sure he had his son's undivided attention. "As I said I have failed in relaying to you the importance of being killed in battle should a defeat incur most warriors if defeated yet still stand usually are stripped of their rank and are either put to work in the farms or exiled and their names forever tarnished."

"I reject this you can't possibly consider acting on that ancient tradition against me it can be wiped away." Herb shouted his temper seething, as he realized what his father was implying.

The king looked too his son noting the rage in his eye's. "Do you think I would be having this conversation with you if it could just simply be wiped away just cause I am your father doesn't mean I ignore my responsibilities as a King if I was to do so it would undermine my own power structure." he paused for breath watching his son's aura burning hot.

"So your banishing me then?" Herb questioned in words dripping venom.

The Musk king shook his head at his son's response. "No far from it.. your brothers could never run this dynasty properly and I still intend for you to take the throne eventually no one has such a strong mastery of chi or the knowledge of proper leadership with exception of myself."

"I don't understand are you banishing me or what?" the chi master questioned feeling taken aback, looking too his father skeptically at such a hypocritical answer.

Herbs father kept a cool gaze upon him. "Your answer is no however this brings me to the fact of your visit to Jusenkyo where you have fallen victim too Nyanniichuan with careful consideration of your curse and the fact ancient laws entailing of cursed warriors of Nyanniichuan which is similar to that of the Amazon kiss laws regarding being defeated in battle entailing you marry the one responsible for your defeat, I have decided that you will be locked in that form where I will expect you to seek out this outsider and bring him back to take as your husband to rule this Dynasty as King and Queen."

"You can't be serious I sooner would die than to be locked in my curse much less marry another man!" Herb shouted furiously causing both Lime and Mint to flinch, however his father wasn't phased.

The father and son both stared at one another for several minutes before the king finally spoke up. "As you know it is against our sacred traditions to kill yourself... You will follow my ruling son.. know that I am not without heart and will give you ample time to come to terms and prepare yourself to eventually venture out to seek out the outsider who defeated you.. in the meantime I am putting you in charge of the surrounding farm steads where you will supervise them they have respect of you and I am sure even after all this comes to light which will come to pass they will still have respect of you.. while I can't say the same for the armies elite, but if you wish them to respect you then I suggest you highly consider finding Ranma and returning with him" he paused gesturing for Mint to come over too them.

Mint slowly stepped forward unsure of what his king was about to order of him, of which Herb eyed him as he approached making him gulp in fear, artifacts in hand of which once close enough he handed them off too the king before giving a bow before quickly moving back over next too his partner.

Clenching his fists trying to suppress his temper at what was coming, Herb gritted his teeth while watching as his father in one fluid movement administered his punishment the transformation taking him instantly reducing his height and body mass, his armor became loose on his curse's smaller frame, he now she turned her gaze to the floor her bangs swaying slightly.

The king scrutinized his son now daughter's appearance not at all surprised about the results. _'Remarkable an exact replica he even has her emerald eye's.'_ he thought to himself.

Herb continued to look too the floor of the state room her hot aura now giving way to a cold aura that was faintly green fighting to retain a collected appearance under her fathers gaze determined not to shed a single tear.

"If you must shed tears my son I suggest you shed them now before you leave this place." came the kings words, as he went back to filling yet another glass after setting both the ladle and pail down on the cabinets flat surface.

Herb snarled turning around glaring at her father. "I will not give you the satisfaction!" she called as she charged in throwing several well aimed punches that her father barely dodged, the King leaped back not spilling his drink as he took a sip.

The father and his former son now daughter faced off, circling one another, he smiled as his heir came at him once again throwing countless strikes that he fended off with his left hand while with his right finishing his drink tossing the glass towards Lime who caught it with seeming ease.

"You are full of spirit my son just like your Mother was before she died." the king called, as he returned strikes just as quick as the prince turned princess could dish them out.

Herb realizing she was getting nowhere put distance between herself and her father surprised at how strong and fast he still was despite his age. "Shut up I don't want to hear it!" she shouted in uncontrolled rage leaping back in clashing with her father of whom sent her once again on the retreat.

The king continued his onslaught all the while feeling pride his heir had the guts to try and attack him and displaying such tenacity despite her situation as well, Herb using her forearms to block most her father's strikes, dropping into a leg sweep she tried to knock her father's legs out from under him only for her father too avoid it by jumping a split second before she could connect, of which her father landed on his feet reaching down quickly picking her up by the throat as if a rag doll, of which she gripped the wrist connecting to the hand that was squeezing her throat shut.

"You done yet or must we continue this for awhile longer?" came the kings words as he continued to squeeze his daughter's throat her gurgles and gasps could be heard, he felt her grip loosening on his right wrist of which he finally dropped her to the floor where she landed in a heap.

Herb gasped for breath coughing as air refilled her lungs, her body feeling tired, on her hands and knee's on the floor. She looked up too her father with furious eye's through her bangs, she then started to rise once more when she found herself being held back by her retainers who had moved in seizing her arms pulling her back.

"What will become of us?" Lime questioned lightly as he wasn't so sure of he and his partners future in light of recent events.

The king eyed the raven haired hybrid. "You will remain as you are and serve as my daughters escort." he paused momentarily turning his attention to his furious heir. "Now then Herb as I said before you will do as I have commanded and you will not set foot in this palace until you have finally brought back your husband."

"How long do I have to accomplish this?" Herb questioned as she couldn't remember everything her father had said before.

The king responded. "I don't care how long you take just see that it is done before I am gone otherwise you will eventually forfeit any chance you have of taking the throne too those imbecile brothers of yours of which would cause unprecedented disaster upon our people and the surrounding lands. Need I remind you if you do not follow through with this task everything you have done.. every change you have administered will be for not and the Kennels of which I had closed so long ago will be reopened and you will be among it's contents with no exception don't think your brothers would spare you even for a second."

Herb shuttered in understanding of her fathers words, shrugging her retainer's off getting back too her feet she looked too her father briefly with half lidded eye's before walking over to the liquor cabinet pouring herself a strong drink.

Lime and Mint just watched on as their Mistress was now standing at the cabinet her back too them, their attention was then called back too their mistress's father.

"Take my daughter from the palace when she is calm and escort her too her new surroundings." the king ordered, before leaving their presence.

Lime and Mint looked on as they heard the door close signaling their leader had left the room, they then turned too their mistress who had yet to turn around and was pouring herself yet another drink after downing the first.

_'Too think the master had journeyed so far for the kettle only to be locked once more by her own father no less.' _Mint thought though it didn't fully bother him as he and his friend preferred girl Herb anyways.

Lime continued to gaze upon his master, eyes drifting too the princess's buttocks. _'What a fine ass!' _he innocently thought.

Herb finally moved from her spot shuffling over before sitting at the head of the table on the fur rug, she sipped her drink before laying her head on the table as she let the events from finding out she was to interview her future wife up until the events that just transpired and now she is to be a wife. _'who the hell did I piss off to have this fate befall me?' _she thought depression settling in.

Around the same time and day at the Location Xining China which served as the countries foremost summer resort city, at a rather large Airport. A four engine passenger jet barreled down the runway gradually slowing down as it landed, it's occupants consisting of many racial ethnic groups, towards the rear of the plane the N.W.C sat in their seats eagerly waiting for when the plane had finally pulled into the terminal. After a few minutes everyone on the plane disembarked into the terminal Ke Lun and Xian Pu split off from the group in order to head home, Both the delusional Kuno's also split off from the rest of the group to seek arrangements elsewhere, leaving Nabiki to do a headcount and to make sure her own family and friends had made it safely.

Nabiki eyed her group as she did some jotting down in a pad of paper she was holding. _'Okay so Daddy, Mr. Saotome, Mrs. Saotome, Kasumi, Akane,Ryoga,Mousse, Ran...Ranma where is he.'_ she considered remembering a first class ticket that Tatawaki had bought for his female half, a slim smile coming too her lips as an opportunity to save money and make money had presented themselves. _'Well that is one less mouth to feed and shelter since he has opted to stay with Kuno.'_

Once finished doing her head count she then waved for the group to follow her as they made their way out of the airport and too the car port to find a ride to travel too the hotel they had booked a week in advance.

Later that night after most of the city had quieted down, and most the wrecking crew was asleep in their beds in their separate room's, only one had it's lights on this was the room Ryoga and his rival sometimes Ally Mousse was sharing.

Ryoga a well muscled Japanese seventeen year old, his hair raven, eye's a auburn brown, he currently wore his classic green pants with the yellow ties at the bottom of the legs, his classic bandanna of which he could turn into many projectiles using one of many techniques he learned over the years, his classic yellow and black long sleeved shirt, sitting on the bed farthest from the door.

Mousse a well toned Chinese martial artist who was nearsighted, his hair a raven in color, and eye's a light brown, a master of hidden weapons wearing his usual blue silk slacks, and voluminous white robes with diamond pattern at the chest, it's sleeves where white with exception of it's blue cuffs, and wire frame glasses he surprisingly was wearing correctly for once currently sat on he bed closest too the door watching the television that was on currently depicting weather and and events.

"So Where do you think Ranma is at the moment Xian Pu was rather upset he didn't ride next to her on the plane." Mousse questioned the rooms other occupant.

"Don't know, don't care why do you even want to know?" Ryoga replied without turning his attention from the TV.

"I guess you have a point I shouldn't care.. its just Xian Pu was rather upset." Mousse explained, as he watched the news changed over to sports.

Ryoga turned from the TV eyeing the nearsighted martial artist. "If your so worried about Shampoo than maybe you should have left with her and the old bat instead of staying here."

"That's just it I was ordered to stay with you and the Tendo's by the Ol' Ghoul." Mousse said glumly, while laying back flatly against the bed closing his eye's.

Ryoga considered what his roommate had said. _'Wow what an idiot he got ditched and he doesn't even realize it.' _Turning his gaze to Mousse. "Look man are you that much of a moron... They ditched you so how 'bout instead of worrying about where Ranma is you should be heading out at first light to find Shampoo and tell her you love her while you still got a chance don't waste it!"

"Your right I should go too the village and claim Xian Pu for myself before Ranma has a chance to thwart my chances!" Mousse agreed quickly, as he thought more on what his fang toothed roommate had said. "I am not an idiot!"

Ryoga chuckled ever slightly. _'Could have fooled me.' _upon further consideration. _'Course now is my chance to finally tell Akane how I feel and Ranma won't be here to interfere!'_ he observed breaking into laughter which caused Mousse to eye him wearily.

Meanwhile just down the hall the room Soun shared with his two family friends Genma and the Saotome Matriarch who currently was asleep on one of the rooms beds, Genma and Soun sat on the floor playing a game of shogi under candlelight.

Genma eyed the bored analyzing his friends pieces for some weakness, moving one of his pieces forwards, while Soun watched on considering on a counter move.

"So what shall we do tomorrow Saotome?" Soun questioned, while moving a piece taking one of his friend's pieces off the board.

Genma sighed at the loss of one his pieces. "Well we could go to the bar down the street and order a few beers." he offered while moving another piece taking one of Soun's off the bored.

"That sounds like a great Idea." Soun replied, while making yet again another strategical move putting his friends king in check.

Genma frowned realizing he had lost. _'How did he do that.. he must have cheated!'_ he swore, while remaining calm, while he and his friend reset the board.

Just down the hall was the room for which the Tendo sisters shares, all was asleep with exception of Akane the youngest sister dressed in a pair of yellow pajama's with various vegetable designs on it, her blue hair shimmered from the moonlight of the open window near her bed, she looked too the ceiling with her chocolate brown eyes, her mind churning on various thoughts.

_'Okay where did Ranma go is it true what Nabiki had said .. that he rode on the plane with Kuno and is already on his way to Jusenkyo?' _she questioned herself.

~What you care Tomboy after all you said you didn't want me around remember?~ came the voice of a phantom Ranma-chan from within the far reaches of Akane's mind.

Akane rolled over her temper surging. _'This is all his fault if he wouldn't always be flirting with every girl and or boy I wouldn't have to be angry at all!'_

**Back in Japan...**

The noon sky was almost dark as night as angry clouds rolled overhead with lightning lighting up the ground below, thunderous booms were a constant reminder of the storms fury as it surged over Nagoya, the tree's rustled the wind pushing through them sounding as if angry ghosts of which did nothing to calm the pigtailed martial artist's worries as it had been a very long time since he had actually setup camp in the middle of nowhere by himself, of which he rarely had been alone since his father had always been near. Ranma watched through the Tent screen as the rain rapidly fell, his hopes of starting a fire had been ruined of which made everything outside the tent look ominous being as dark as it is.

_'Dammit get it together man nothin' to be scared of it's just a little storm.' _he assured himself, as another bolt of thunder caused him to jump ever so slightly the tent shook violently around him as if it would collapse at any minute due to the wind that furiously gusted through despite the dense wooded area surrounding the clearing, the roar of the nearby river told him it wasn't very happy either.

The martial artist reinforced his resolve using a technique he had learned called the soul of ice. _'Guess I got so used too staying at the Tendo's I forgot what it truly was to rough it.'_ he observed sheepishly upon consideration of the storm of which started when he finally went to sleep and has now raged even on into midday the following day ruining his plans to begin a new regime.

Ranma looked down at a notebook which he had been working on for several hours a day, he grimaced to himself as he had attempted to practice what he had written only to be met with failure time and time again since the saffron incident somehow had effected his ability to manifest ki in female form. _'Why do I even bother to teach her how to use Ki.. I mean I am going to be rid of her eventually anyways.'_ "She's utterly useless all that speed and agility and she can't even manifest even a tiny spec of energy!" he shouted in frustration.

~Girls are weak and worthless incapable of grasping the concepts of true martial ability.~ came the phantom voice of her father from inside the far reaches of her mind.

Ranma nodded in agreement. _'Pops is totally right girls can't ever amount to the full potential of a male martial artist who is their superior in every way.'_

_~If you think that then you are a bigger fool then your father!~_ came yet another phantom voice belonging too Ke Lun the Matriarch of the Amazon tribe.

Ranma growled inwardly. "Shut up!" he shouted in an attempt to quail the voices in his mind, while yet another voice spoke up this time the voice of a phantom Akane.

~You really are a baka to not realize you and that girl as you call her are one in the same.. not to mention the countless times she has saved you from the brink of defeat admit it your father is wrong for once. To do otherwise only serves to leave you defeated by your fathers agenda a loss you will have inflicted on yourself with no hope of recovering from~

Ranma reached up with his hands holding his head as a powerful headache roared inside his head. "Leave me alone get out of my head you don't know crap you stupid Tomboy!" he called out his voice sounding strained, as he rolled back onto his bedding closing his eye's.

~Baka~

Ranma rolled onto his side reaching into his travel pack retrieving a small white bottle that rattled, opening it's cap he tapped it cause two pills too fall out into his left hand palm of which she immediately swallowed them before replacing the cap and setting the headache medication aside.

_'I don't deny that me and my female half are one in the same... but the fact is it's a foreign body she isn't real just a curse that I received to cause me problems I am a guy.. I was born a boy.' _he mentally spoke too the earlier voices of which did not respond.

It was now late evening the storm had finally passed, excess water dripped from the leaves of the tree's around his camp sight, the wood he had collected for a campfire thoroughly soaked, the air muggy though with a moderate breeze, Ranma left his tent to give his surroundings a glance, clouds slowly rolling out of the area still hung in the sky, a brief shower washed over him and has stopped just as quickly leaving a now red-headed martial artist who sighed to herself.

"I can't win for losin'" the red-head mumbled quietly too herself, as she walked back into her tent, quickly gathering her cooking supplies and setting up a small propane grill turning it on, she then turned her attention to a small pot of which she filled using a small jug of water before placing it on the grill, while then finding a package of noodles and pouring it's contents into the pot.

Ranma watched as the noodles cooked in the boiling water, she carefully stirred it ever so often, while looking down at the technique that was written on the pad of paper. "See that you good for nothing girl your going to learn it and produce results."

**New yet old-**

**Surroundings...**

Nearly a month had passed the summer heat now slowly vanishing being replaced with cooler air and a damp climate the surrounding farms were in a frenzy to harvest the crops with the onset of winter only a few months down the road. Herb stood on a hill overlooking one of the many sections of the farms that had been placed under her control, both Lime and Mint stood nearby keeping an eye out for anyone that may make an attempt on their master's life, though unbeknownst to them said prince turned princess secretly hoped someone would put her out of her misery.

Herb stood looking over a parchment in her hands, her face a blank mask, she was currently dressed in her usual dragon scale armor, with a satin robe and a cloak she wore over her shoulders, though the hood was down as she made no attempts to hide herself since her father had made sure everyone knew of her shame and even squashed her dignity by telling of her defeat too the hands of the Japanese outsider too her people.

One of the workers approached her. "Your Princ-Princess I hope I am not intruding but we have been working many hours might we take a break before finishing this field?" the worker requested causing the Musk girl too lift her gaze from the parchment.

"How much of the crop has been moved?" Herb questioned, as she redirected her gaze back to the parchment jotting down some figures.

The worker considered the question briefly. "We have moved thirty five percent of the crops."

"I want forty percent of the crops done. Finish that then you and the rest of the workers may take a break but not before." Herb answered in a calm manner, though her voice came off as far away.

The worker sighed too himself, turning to leave, at which point Mint walked over now standing next too his master.

"Are you okay Mistress?" Mint questioned with concern, since it had seemed to him the Musk girl hadn't been herself since her father had locked her in her cursed form.

Herb didn't answer her retainer instead she continuing in counting the figures on the parchment. _'We're ahead of schedule.. with any luck we should finish two months in advance before the first snowfall.'_

"Lime Mint I should be fine here by myself for a time go down and help them get the rest of the crops harvested so they may take a break." Herb called turning her gaze too her retainer's.

Both retainer's gave a bow before making their way down the hill towards the busy workers who were in the process of gathering corn leaving Herb to continue calculating her percentage's based on the manpower at her disposal. Finally having enough Herb rolled the parchment up placing it just inside her belt, her head whipped around when she was spoken to by a familiar voice.

"So what father had said along with the rumors the elite speak of is true.. my how the mighty have fallen I guess even you have poor judgment especially too have went to Jusenkyo of all place's with the ladle of preservation." came the voice of one of Herb's older brothers who laughed mockingly at her plight.

Herb glared coldly at her older brother. "Orange what you come to mock me as well?"

Orange who one of Herb's two older brother too Herb he was a lean individual standing a foot taller than Herb his hair had a similar style the bangs framing his face were a raven in color, the bangs hanging over his forehead were orange in color, the top portion of his hair also raven, his mane like Herb's a cotton candy pink, his eye's amber, his outfit consisted of satin Chinese style robe, in his left hand he held an abacus it's frame made from fine spruce.

"No your doing a good job as we speak what with your refusal to honor your duty too the throne." Came Orange's reply, chuckling some more as he gazed upon her person.

Herb rushed forward gripping her brother by the throat lifting him into the air. "If you weren't of my blood I would snap your neck here and now."

Orange reached up grabbing his younger sister's wrist squeezing with his thumb and forefinger causing her to drop her hold as he landed on his feet, he continued to squeeze causing Herb to fall to one knee.

"I am sure you would.. but I am not the one you really need to worry about unlike father says I don't care to assume the throne..If I do then destiny have it I do.. but our brother would very much like father's seat and the only one who has a chance of stopping his ascension is you so why do you procrastinate and lead this falsehood?" Orange questioned letting go of his younger sister's wrist.

Herb slowly stood keeping her gaze centered on her older brother considering the words he had spoken. "I... I am not procrastinating it's more complicated then you know.. do you have a curse? And tell me Orange if you did could you bring yourself to love another man?"

"I cannot claim to know what it is your going through.. all I came here to do is see if I could move you in the right direction it's up to you to go and deal with it.. but you won't have long I can tell you that." Orange explained, as he turned looking over the fields noting his sister's retainer's working the fields along side the farmers.

Herb turned facing the direction her brother was looking. "It's not that simple.."_ 'That outsider... he's in love with another.. even if I could force myself to love.. I can't gain what cannot be obtained.'_ she thought with resignation.

"Indeed." Orange said lightly, as he turned to walk away stopping momentarily calling over his shoulder. "Nothing ever is simple not in our line of work." he then walked away leaving his younger sibling to her thoughts.

Some time had passed as the dragon princess had yet to move from that spot, staring into space as she contemplated her options, of which she was brought from her thoughts by the worker who had stood before her once before. "Yes?"

"We have harvested the forty percent you asked for my lady may we now take a break for a time?" the worker requested hesitantly.

Herb gave a slight nod. "You may take the rest of the day and finish tomorrow." she answered, turning her attention to her retainer's who were walking up the hill. "Lime Mint come let us retire."

With that the lone worker watched as the would be heir too the throne along with her companion's left his presence heading towards the village.

The home Herb had obtained was rather small and sparsely furnished house compared to the chambers she had once occupied in the palace, the nearest bath was a small lake just outside the village's westernmost wall, the living area with only two windows for viewing the outside, with a small potbelly stove that served to both keep the room heated and to cook the foods that were prepared on the small counter space that was setup nearby, near the west side of room two beds were setup for which both the Princesses retainers could sleep, while she herself could stay in the medium sized adjoining room, which consisted of a small flat futon, a rickety closet for which stored the dragon princesses clothes, the room sported a small viewing window for which was looking off towards the south, the rooms lighting was from a small oil lamp that set to the right of the bedding just a foot from the wall.

Herb sat in her room on her bedding listening for the sounds in the rest of her small home, Mint's and Lime's constant prattling while they prepared a meal for the three of them to eat, she then picked up the parchment she had been working on earlier, the sound of her brothers words echoing in her head.

~But you won't have long I can tell you that.~

Herb considered the meaning of the words. _'What does Orange mean I won't have long.. father looked healthy that day?'_ she contemplated on this for several moments before finally giving up as it just served to frustrate her.

**Jusenkyo Valley-**

**the same day...**

After finally breaking off from the main group who headed back to Japan, Genma, Ryoga, Mousse and Akane along with Tatawaki made their way deeper into the Byankala Mountain range, following a long winding dirt trail that wound around a mountain they stopping momentarily to rest at a bend in the road, while Genma and Ryoga stood at the edge looking down at the pools of Jusenkyo their reason and possible salvation from their curse.

Akane was thankful for the short stop as she sat down, retrieving her canteen popping the cap sipping from it's contents before replacing the cap, the moderate blowing wind whipped through her hair, it's cool air chilled her even through the long sleeved shirt she wore, Mousse also took the time to sit at her side as he rested his aching legs since despite all his training in martial arts even he had grown unaccustomed to walking the treacherous terrain of his home country.

"There it is the cursed training grounds" Genma called too his party, as he gazed over the ridge too the many cursed springs that numbered a thousand.

Ryoga looked down at the springs one of the many focal points for the hell he had endured since his ill fated run in with the fiery girl he later found out to be his rival he had sought after for many years since his middle school days and ridiculous bread feud.

_'I will finally be cured of the pig.. then I will tell Akane how I feel once and for all!'_ he thought with both determination and happiness.

Hearing the words of the Saotome Patriarch Mousse gained a smile as he considered his plans. _"Finally with Ranma not here to ruin my plans.. I can finally be cured of the duck and take Xian Pu as my bride!"_ he thought ecstatically.

Tatawaki looked too his surroundings with chocolate brown eye's, dressed in his classic blue gi, his dark brown hair shimmering in the light of the sun, his bokken held in his left hand, he listened to the chirping of birds which served to calm his mood, the object of his affection was sitting nearby.

_'I don't see why this place is so special.. but where Akane goith I goith as well... I will protect her from befalling Saotome's treachery... and one day I will find my Fiery Goddess who vanishes with the wind and take her and Akane to wed as my brides! then I will crush the vile Saotome once and for all and any who heed his every whim!' _ he promised himself.

Akane considered their journey. _'Why did I bother to come along... Ranma may not even be there anymore.. and well after Saffron who could blame him for yelling at me if he is in fact still there he wouldn't want me anywhere near Jusenkyo or within reach of Jusendo for that matter.'_ she considered, looking at the back of the fang-toothed martial artist who served as her friend and rival of her wayward fiancé. _'Why is Ryoga here is he protecting me and the others?'_

_~Maybe he is just watching your back like I would do.~ came the phantom voice of her fiancée._

Akane sighed at the voice from within her head. _'I guess that is probably it.' _she agreed with the voice in her head. After an hour had went by the group started heading the rest of the way into the Jusenkyo valley determined to reach the springs before nightfall.

Too be continued...


End file.
